Redemption: The Betrayed One Strikes Back
by LEGAL-EAGLE53
Summary: Ash has been betrayed following his Kalos League loss. This is an adopted story. Chapter 1 reveals the betrayal and some reunions. AU.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. This is slightly based off of "A Centuries Redemption" by ****BlackhawkTrue.**** I adopted this story because I had plans in mind. Chapter 1 is usually where I say something epic, insane, random, the hook, etc. Well, here's the thing. This isn't chapter 1. It's the prologue, featuring a slightly smarter Ash and a ship that's not on my profile. It's not a harem (sorry to disappoint), but that **_**doesn't **_**mean Ash won't be with a female. In fact, I should probably say this: I don't own Pokémon. By the way, I'm doing something called the "Tauros Count" and it should be self-explanatory, name wise. **

**Q and A:**

**1\. Does this story have a prequel?**

**Answer: unless you count the prologue, no.**

**2\. Does this story have any related one-shots?**

**Answer: no**

**3\. Does this story relate to any of your other stories?**

**Answer: slightly, yes. **

**4\. Does this story have OCs?**

**Answer: yes.**

**5\. Will this story have a sequel?**

**Answer: no.**

**6\. What is this story's rating and why?**

**Answer: ****this story is rated T for: betrayal, suicide attempts, death, blood, periods of mild language, possible fourth wall breaking ****and all out craziness.**

**Tauros count: 2**

**I'll shut up so you can see the prologue.**

* * *

**Prologue: Why I Left**

(Somewhere in Kalos, Ash's P.O.V.)

_Ash Ketchum, Pallet-born and bred has reached the finals in the Kalos League. A crushing loss to Alain Smith's Mega Charizard X left Ash feeling depressed. Not only that, his "friends" left him. His mother was escorted off the premises after Ash was rushed to the hospital for attempted suicide.  
_

That was the blurb of an article from a website.

A knock at the door. I opened my eyes to see that my mom fell asleep on the couch. "Ashton, you have some visitors. It's Chloe. Your room is big enough and 7 people want to see you." I couldn't move.

The door opened and through the haze, Chloe moved to me. "Pikapi!" Pikachu. Chloe wasn't my nurse, just a nurse in general. "Oh, Ash, this is Axel. You know Drake, Diantha, Cynthia, Steven, Lance, Alder and I of course," Chloe says. I was finally off of tubes.

Chloe is Kanto's current champion and happens to be an aura user herself. "Key?" I smile weakly at her Mankey. Chloe smiles and says, "Axel, go ahead."

Axel looked like Chloe, minus his eye color. "Hey. You don't know me because I'm the Sevii Champion. The name may ring a bell."

I thought, 'Drake, why are you here?' Pikachu picked up on this and Chloe left, fetching something.

"Ash, I speak on behalf of the 7 of us. A century is one thing, but living long enough is another. Background research shows that you beat Drake here. Your team is at Oak's lab. Even some of your Tauros," Axel says. I wince.

I wanted to scream, but I didn't want to wake up my mom. I had to be quiet. Alder left and so did Cynthia.

"He can come in," Steven says. The door opened to my surprise. "Hello, son," a voice says. I wanted to drop my jaw. "K-Koga?" I was more interested in the girl. I never met her before. Purplish-black hair.

Lance noticed and nodded, as if giving her permission. "So, you're my brother. Not bad on the eyes, either. Hey, I'm Janine," she says. I wanted to slap myself.

"Dad passed the gym down to me when he became a Johto Elite 4 member. Mom, it's great to see you," Janine continues, carefully making her way around the wires.

"Ash, you never really won a main league. However, because you defeated Drake, you're on your way to becoming a master. You managed to get a few eggs. Brock's parents passed the gym to him. You'll recall Forrest, I'd assume?" Diantha says.

* * *

"He's one of Brock's brothers. Why, what happened to Brock?" I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm on the last part. "Not so much Brock. You'll recall that there weren't a lot of Rock specialists?" Axel calmly says and after Lance let me soak that in, he deadpans, "You see, Brock's siblings are close. Forrest is in the lobby; he came from Unova with Alder. Then, Salvadore came all the way from Johto. Yolanda is the current leader."

I was _never _good at math. Diantha blushed and said, "Ash, you're still of dating age. I know. Plus, you need help with training. Korrina came, as did Maylene."

I sigh. I feel weak. "You want to meet the _current _master, don't you?" Lance asks. I nod.

"Ryan Ketchum, you recognize your grandson, I hope?" Steven says.

"Steven, just call me Red. Your grandma is also here. The Ketchum family lives on. They call her Leaf, ow!" an older woman appears and smacks him on the arm.

As Dad leaves with mom and my grandparents, Janine got a few familiar faces into the room.

"Paul? Tobias? Barry? Why are you here?" I ask.

Paul says, "Don't think it's easy, eh Ash? We cared. We saw. Look, my mom's still alive, but sick. Argenta Blair."

I noticed a ring on his finger, as well as Barry's and one on Tobias's.

"Look, I don't know if Misty is coming. She's busy at the gym. She's not Paul's girlfriend. Myra is," Janine says. Myra, a name I didn't know.

"Marley is mine and you are looking at Barry's girlfriend," Tobias says.

Barry shoots a glance at Janine and says, "No, not Janine. My girl's a bit of a clumsy one. Her name's Bianca."

"So, who's Myra?" I ask. No answer.

Janine says, "Can I have some sibling time with him? _He _has to know!" The guys agree, each holding an egg container. Janine nods, the 3 eggs I received in Kalos after meeting Wikstrom, helping a gym badge maker in Anistar City and after winning a snowball fight in Snowbelle City. They close the door.

"Listen Ash, Misty and I have become close. Not a lot of female gym leaders, you know? I visited the Oak corral," Janine says after a moment of silence.

"How'd you get past Electivire?" I ask, referring to Gary's temporary security solution. She smirks and answers, "Who said anything about getting past Electivire? Umbreon's his night-time guard. Luckily, my Grimer found your Muk. You're technically a dad, due to your ownership of Muk."

I sigh again. "Ash, it's me again. Your results are in," Chloe says, knocking.

"Oh, hey Janine. You've met Ash," Misty says. My jaw drops at Misty; not so much what she was wearing, just her eyes.

"I, uh, er, uh," I begin.

"Ash, Earth badge to Ash? Oh, boy. Chloe, we'll be down the hall. You know where to find us," Misty says.

* * *

Chloe says, "Knock if the door's closed." Janine closes it. She delicately took the bands out of my mouth and says, "You'll wear a retainer, but you won't notice. I heard you asked Professor Oak to send your Tauros off for special training. He gave seven to Norman, Whitney, Lenora and Cheren. Professor Oak kept you anonymous. Anyway, I talked to some people and found out some inside info." I wanted to fight, but had no choice. I was sheet restrained and Chloe had my mouth wide open, but Pikachu was in the room.

"Anyway, Serena's dating Calem, Brock's engaged to Holly, May's with Drew, Iris is with Cilan, and uh, Ash?" my jaw was killing me. Then again, I dislocated it.

Chloe uses the napkin to wipe my face and adds, "You're allowed to use the training range with supervision. The eggs are probably getting ready to hatch." An alarm went off. Chloe leaves. Chloe's Mankey jumps up and does a tail shake with Pikachu before leaving.

"Well, looks like _you _got a new friend," I tell Pikachu. There's another knock at the half-open door and I see Misty, Janine and another girl.

"Hi, Ash. You probably remember when I along with my 9 siblings grabbed onto you. Forrest is talking with Brock. I'm Yolanda. Some of my younger siblings are old enough to be trainers," Yolanda says.

Pikachu points to the eggs and the girls look at them. "Those are some interesting specialty balls on the egg cases," Misty says.

My jaw manages to drop. Janine says, "Don't talk, Ash. Anyway, I've got 2 years on you. Carter is your father and happens to be here."

A tall guy comes in.

My confusion must've been evident at what Janine was saying. She explains, "Look, you're my brother, despite it being halfway. We'll leave you two to catch up." She, Misty and Yolanda leave.

"Hey, Ash. I'm Carter. Remember me?" he asks. He begins to talk about himself.

**So what did you think of the prologue? Yes, this is the same Myra from "His Distance." What will Ash's eggs hatch into? What did Diantha mean when she said 'a master'? Yes, Ash technically has two fathers and I'll explain that in chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 1: Betrayal and Revelations

**Well, I'm still here. Now, I'd like to say something about betrayal fics. Most of us have either read or are reading "The Betrayed Champion" by ****itssupereffective****, or some other fic. Let me tell you what I see in these fics: a harem. Red is involved. Ash wants revenge. Ash changes his name. Team Rocket (or some other villainous team) ends up interfering. Ash has to work with the traitors. Ash is unable to get revenge. Delia dying. Some of his ****Pokémon leaving him. Ash getting powerful in a new region or becoming the champion of an existing one. Ash obtaining Legendary Pokémon. Pikachu learning a move that he cannot legally learn (such as Fusion Bolt; this differentiates from made up moves/combination moves). Ash becoming a badass aura trainer/guardian in 3-5 years. I'm sure that there's a lot of things I didn't mention. Anyway, I revealed in the prologue that Red and Leaf are involved; they are Ash's grandparents and Rose (Leaf's daughter) is Ash's cousin. I said I'd go over why Ash technically has two fathers in this chapter and I will. That Lucario I mentioned in the prologue will not be Ash's aura partner. I also brought up Axel being the champion. Well, that's accurate until a certain point in this first chapter. **

**So, other than the fact that I only own my OCs, Jaiden and Mina belong to ****stocky-parker-dog****, I have nothing more to say. Without further ado, here's chapter 1.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Betrayal, Reunions and a Champion's Intro**

(A stadium in Kalos. Third person P.O.V. Three months ago)

"Ash Ketchum and Alain Smith have 2 Pokémon left. Folks, let's see what Ketchum plans to do now!" the announcer said.

Alain Smith had already used his Talonflame, Leafeon, Swirlix and Gothita. Talonflame had drawn with Ash's own, Scraggy defeated Swirlix and Gothita with ease, whereas Primeape lost to Leafeon who was defeated by Scraggy.

"Return, Scraggy," Ash said. 'Let's see. Alain has a Mega Charizard X. I wonder who he's going to send out now,' Ash thought to himself.

"Gengar, let's go!" Alain said, tossing a ball. A Gengar. A familiar opponent to Ash Ketchum, but this is no ordinary Gengar. On its arm is a stone. This stone is the Gengarite.

'Okay, Pidgeot is out of the question. I really wish I had Noctowl on me,' Ash thought to himself as his partner's cheeks sparked while Gengar's form was changing.

"Pikachu, looks like you're up!" Ash said to his starter.

"Ketchum sends out his Pikachu!" the announcer shouted.

"Mega Gengar, Hypnosis!" Alain calmly commanded.

"Pikachu, Counter Shield!" Ash countered.

"Pika!" Pikachu said before beginning his strategy.

* * *

(In the stands)

"So that's the counter shield you were telling me about," a boy with green hair said, flicking it.

"That's the one," a bluenette said.

"I still can't believe _you two _are getting along so well," a tall male with squinted eyes said. This is Brock Harrison, with his brother Forrest nearby. Also in the stands are some of Ash's old traveling companions and family. Amongst the companions are Dawn Berlitz and her friend, Drew Hayden.

"Yeah. My mom and Drew's dad used to be rivals," Dawn answered.

"What's that attack?" a boy with reddish brown hair said. This is Dawn's rival, Kenny Hudson.

"It's Volt Tail. A combination of Volt Tackle and Iron Tail," a boy with purple hair said. This is one of Ash's rivals, Paul Rebolledo.

* * *

(Back to the stadium)

"Gengar, use Destiny Bond!" Alain bellowed.

"Pikachu, get out of the way!" Ash shouted. It was too late. Destiny Bond, a Ghost type move that knocks out the attacker and its opponent. Pikachu had been knocked back. Gengar had also been knocked out and because of Destiny Bond, reverted to normal form.

"Pikachu and Gengar are both unable to battle. Trainers, send out your final Pokémon!" the ref said. Ash picked up Pikachu and let him rest on his backpack. Ash also had a Key Stone, but his sixth Pokémon was not in his ball.

"If Ash Ketchum doesn't send out his last Pokémon," the announcer began, only to be interrupted by a loud squawk.

* * *

(From the stands)

"Oh my. When did Ash get Pidgeot back?" Professor Oak said.

"Ash made a few phone calls and found out that Pidgeot now guards a reserve," Misty began.

"Like Squirtle, Ash can call upon Pidgeot if needed," Brock finished.

"Ash can do the same with his Goodra," a honey blonde said. This is Serena Gabena.

"Can Pidgeot even Mega Evolve?" a boy with black hair like Ash's said. This is Calem Averon, one of Ash's other rivals.

"Yeah, it can. I found out from Professor Sycamore that more Pokémon are capable than what we know of," a boy with orange hair said. This is Trevor Lockwood, Ash's third rival. While on his quest to see every Pokémon in the Pokédex, Trevor realized he could see them at gyms and began to earn badges.

"Come on, Ash! Win it or else I'll fine you big time!" a hyper blond shouted. This is Barry Klein, one of Ash's Sinnoh rivals.

* * *

(Back on the field)

"It's nice to see you, too, Pidgeot. Can ya help me out?" Ash said, revealing his Mega Ring on his finger.

Pidgeot nodded, determined to help her trainer out. Ash had already scanned her and saw that she learned a few new moves. Ash touched the stone and Pidgeot's body changed.

"Charizard, Blast Burn!" Alain said.

"Counter with Sky Attack!" Ash said.

"When Pidgeot gets close enough, Charizard, go in for Dragon Claw!" Alain said.

"What?" Ash said.

"Don't you recall Charizard's ability? It's Tough Claws," Alain said, smirking. The collision was devastating and it was clear who won.

On the way out of the stadium, some of Ash's "friends" gathered amongst themselves.

"I can't believe Ash lost another league," Iris said. The group had dissipated. Forrest, Barry, Misty, Paul, Trip and Virgil had left with excuses.

"He won the Orange League, didn't he?" May asked.

"Yeah but that's not much of an official league," Tracey said.

Ash's family also included his cousins Riley and Travis, his aunt Teresa and his mother Delia. His aunt Luana would've been there, but she had a league meeting. However, she had called Ash the night before and told him how interesting it was how often that he, Travis and Riley would get mistaken for each other when they were younger.

"Aunt Delia, do you want me to try and find Ash?" Travis asked. Delia nodded, having heard of her sons' "friends" plans.

"Don't worry, Aunt Delia. Not all of Ash's friends have left him. I do not know where Forrest, Misty, Barry, Paul, Trip and Virgil went," Riley said.

"They went to find Ash to warn him," Trevor said.

"I see. I take it you didn't want to leave Ash?" Riley said.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Ash)

"So you have Greninja and the others, right Gary?" Ash asked.

"Just got 'em Ash. I guess I'll see you soon," Gary said. Ash nodded. He walked around and looked at various posters of the Elite 4, none of whom he'd be facing.

"Let's go tell that loser what we really think of him," Serena said. Ash's Pokémon came to him in the nick of time and he exited out of a side entrance. He ran so fast that he didn't even see the cliff.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted.

"You're not dying on my watch. Mercury, I need your help!" a cloaked figure said. The Iron Snake didn't have to be told twice. Virgil and Misty had come to see the cloaked figure.

Steelix raised the Pallet trainer up and nodded. The cloaked figure, presumably its trainer, walked up and recalled it. Before either teen could thank her, she went off.

The cloaked figure is not a friend or a foe. To Ash, anyway.

"So your Onix evolved, didn't he?" Forrest said to the unknown trainer.

"Maybe. Maybe not. What do _you _want, Harrison?" the unknown trainer said.

"How long have you been in Kalos?" Forrest asked.

"Questions, questions, questions. You haven't changed much, have you Forrest?" the cloaked figure said. However, the cloaked figure had a Lucario and a Skarmory out and Lucario sensed more people coming.

The figure recalled Lucario and Forrest smiled.

* * *

(Present. Cerulean City Memorial Hospital. Ash's P.O.V.)

'I still don't even know who saved me. I just can't believe he's gone,' I think to myself.

"_Welcome back to the champion match! Originally from Cianwood City in the Johto region, please give it up for the current Sevii League Champion, __**Axel Garcia**__!" the announcer says._

Axel is wearing a red cloak and he takes it off, revealing a karate uniform of some sort underneath.

"_Now we have his opponent. Hailing from Mossdeep City in the Hoenn region, he has increased the popularity of his name. Give a warm welcome to the former Sevii League Champion, __**Jamie Cruz**__!" the announcer says._

Jamie walks on the field wearing a navy cloak.

"_No one has seen Cruz for two years, when Garcia last defeated him. Rumors spread that he died or disappeared off," _the announcer is cut off.

"I will answer all questions relating to my departure two years ago after this battle. Right now, things are about to heat up!" he says. There's a knock at my door and Misty asks to come in. I lower the volume as she does.

"Hey," she says softly.

"Hey," I say back.

"You okay?" Misty asks, looking at the TV. I look and see it's a commercial.

"I'm as okay as someone who just found out who their dad was only for him to die a few hours later and that he couldn't escape," I begin, but there's another knock on my door. Janine opens it and with her are two people who appear to be our age.

**(I forgot to do an age list at the previous chapter. Bear with me because I will list the others' ages at the bottom of the page. Ash, Misty, Barry, Janine, Ritchie, Gary, Rose and Cora are 19 [or almost 19 in Gary, Cora, Barry, Ritchie and Ash's cases]. Trip, Mina and Jaiden are 18. Paul and Virgil are 20. Tobias is 21. Brock and Tracey are 24. Jessie and James are 27. Salvadore is 13, Tommy is 12, Yolanda is 11 and Cindy is 10. You'll see why I left Forrest off shortly. Also, their names being in bold earlier was my attempt at replicating when an announcer holds onto the syllables of someone's name. If you figured that out, read on and if you didn't, you can read it again.)**

The first is a girl who's short. She has golden blonde hair that's curly and it has a side fringe. Fringe? Mew, must be the medicine talking. She also has forest green eyes.

The guy next to her is taller than her. He has dark brown hair with a fringe; there's that word again. He also has pale blue eyes. Cool!

"I'll let you take over," Janine says, leaving.

"Remind me again why we're in the hospital?" the girl says.

"Remember what we heard at the contest exhibition?" the guy says. The girl nods.

"Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Jaiden Massé," he says. He looks at the girl, who is twirling a strand of hair on her finger.

"Mina, you gonna talk?" Jaiden says. No response. "That's Mina Pixie. I'm guessing you're Ash?" he says.

I nod and Misty introduces herself.

"So why are you here? To rub my loss in my face?" I ask.

"No, not at all. Janine said that you said something about showing everyone who betrayed you what you're really made of by becoming a champion," he says.

"Maybe," I say, not sure what to say next. There's an awkward silence.

"Throh is unable to battle, the match goes to Golem and Jamie!" the ref says. I look and notice that I was laying on the remote.

"Take a good rest, Throh. You deserve it," Axel says. It shows the fainted Throh.

"Axel please select your next," but the ref doesn't finish because I flick the TV off. I proceed to explain that my real dad ended up being infected on an infiltration to a Team Rocket base and that there was poison going through his system. I also explain that Koga took care of me when my dad couldn't.

* * *

(Back to the match, third person P.O.V.)

"Pangoro, let's go!" Axel says.

"Pangoro, eh? Return for now, Boulder," Jamie says.

In the stands, 4 cloaked figures are watching from their VIP box. One is wearing a slate gray cloak, one is in orange, another is in black with a red lining and the last is in blue.

"Why is Jamie recalling Boulder?" the one in black says.

"Golem wouldn't do much damage," the one in blue says.

They watch Jamie call out his third Pokémon. Jamie has only lost two, while Axel has lost four.

"Jamie rarely cares about type match-ups. Why is this different?" the one in orange says.

"If memory serves, Pangoro faced Charizard and won," another person says. Unlike the others, she doesn't have a cloak.

"What's the point, Reika?" the one in gray finally says.

"Charizard take pride in their battles. Face it, we all know that and so does Axel," the one in black says. Reika sits next to the one in blue.

* * *

(Back at the hospital, Ash's P.O.V.)

"Wow. That's a lot to take in," Jaiden says. Misty and I told them what we've been through after Mina began to say how cute we'd be together. In exchange, they told us how they met.

"You know, you'd probably be a good couple," I say, pointing to them. Mina shakes her head and her face turns red. I want ice cream.

(Misty's P.O.V.)

"So who's up for ice cream?" Ash asks.

"What flavors do they have?" Mina says, interested. She then proceeds to zone out.

"Let's see, they've got vanilla, chocolate, vanilla chocolate swirl, raspberry fudge, strawberry, Neapolitan, rocky ro," he begins but a flavor caught Mina's attention.

"They have raspberry fudge?" she asks as Ash finishes putting on his hospital socks.

"Yeah and they," he says, but Mina grabs his wrist. Jaiden buries his face in his hands.

"Take me to the raspberry fudge ice cream!" she demands, slightly giddy. She drags Ash out. Jaiden unburies his face.

"We should probably go after them so they don't leave a path of destruction," I say.

"Yeah. Mention raspberries and you've got Mina's attention," Jaiden says, getting up.

"Is she addicted to raspberries?" I ask, as we try to catch up.

"That would be an understatement," he says.

* * *

(Meanwhile on the outskirts of Cerulean City. Forrest's P.O.V.)

I look around, waiting. Paul left a little bit ago because he needed to process that he almost married his cousin. Trent is trying to get his title back from Chloe, so I'm alone.

"What are you doing here, Forrest?" a voice asks. I turn and see Riley with the shiny Lucario.

"Waiting for a few friends," I say.

"I see. Mind if we join you?" he asks. Then Virgil comes out from behind him.

"No problem. I really hope I don't have to call them again," I say, looking at my watch.

"Well you wouldn't have had to call us in the first place if Axel would've stopped insisting that he knows his way around," a familiar voice says.

I turn and see them.

"Give me a break, okay?" Axel says defensively.

"I hate to interrupt your little quarrel, but you're gonna rouse suspicion if you keep your cloaks on," I say.

"That's what _I _said," another voice says. Mackenzie rolls her eyes at the behavior between Axel and Louis.

"So, you know them?" Virgil asks.

"Yeah, we all know Forrest Harrison," Axel says.

"I'll explain on the way," I say, leading them to the hospital.

* * *

(The hospital cafeteria. Third person P.O.V.)

Jaiden and Misty look on as Ash and Mina inhale their ice cream. Other people in the cafeteria are Gary Oak, Cora Gibson, Ritchie Jayne, Trip McGonnigal, and Rose Green.

"No way, it's them!" someone shouts as the group Forrest was meeting earlier enters. Misty looks up briefly and notices the source of the voice is Parker, her referee. She focuses back on her ice cream

"Can't be, they're hardly in the same place at one time," someone else says.

"Don't they always wear cloaks?" someone asks.

Gary and Rose aren't too far from them. Gary looks up to see what the commotion is all about.

"I take it you're doing better, Ash?" Axel says.

"Brain freeze!" Mina says, rubbing her temples.

"Yeah, I- agh! Brain freeze!" Ash says.

"So what brings you to Cerulean City?" Misty asks, standing up.

"I thought Ash wouldn't mind knowing who saved him some time ago. Plus, these are some of my friends," Forrest says.

"The Sevii League gym leaders. Rather, the new generation," Gary says.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asks.

"Exactly that. All of us are gym leaders, except me," a girl says. She is wearing a white T-shirt under a light pink jacket with black pants that have pink stripes on the side. She is also wearing pink flip flops, has brown hair and brown eyes.

"So, you're here because?" Ash asks.

"The champion has a proposition. I'm Reika," the girl in pink says.

"I'm Justina," a girl with an orange armband says.

"I'm Louis," a boy with a blue armband says.

"The name's Mackenzie," a girl with a black armband says.

"You know Axel. I'm Selene. I used my Steelix to help you out of that ditch," a girl with a slate gray armband says. All eyes dart to the final boy. They all appear to be Forrest's age. Fourteen may seem young for gym leaders, but make no mistake: they're good.

"So if Axel isn't the champion, who is?" Jaiden asks. The final boy smirks. He has a navy armband with a yellow lightning bolt on it.

"I am. My name is…"

* * *

**That's all she wrote. How many of you thought that the cloaked figure was Tobias? I really threw you a curve ball there. So, we find out that Ash's father (Carter) was poisoned and basically had Koga take care of him when he (Carter) couldn't and that Carter passed away. We also learn that Riley has the shiny Lucario from the prologue and that Paul was with his cousin. We also learn that Ash was able to obtain Pidgeot and Primeape and what Alain's other Pokémon were. I'm sorry that the battle wasn't as in-depth as they usually are. Really, I am. However, I can say that things will continue to get interesting. I adopted this story as I said in the prologue. Originally, I just planned for Ash to take the Kanto league by storm alone after disappearing for a few years and becoming the Kanto champion. My plans have changed. I also cannot guarantee that I am keeping the Elites Ash had from the original: Koga, Maylene, Sabrina and Karen. Well, Koga will stay in Johto where he is and a lot of E4 changes will be made. It depends on who wins the poll I have. Let me shift to that.**

**The poll asks who Ash should face for his fifth gym battle is up. The following Kanto leaders that aren't part of the poll are: Blaine, Giovanni, Erika, Misty, Brock, Blue and Janine. The following Johto leaders that aren't part of the poll are: Dorian, Morty and Pryce. The following Hoenn leaders that aren't part of the poll are: Wattson, Flannery, and Juan. Blaine, Pryce and Wattson plan to retire later on in the story. Ash didn't battle Giovanni for the Earth Badge. Erika isn't on there because although he won a badge, he saved her gym. However, I plan on there being a Grass specialist there. Misty isn't on there because she's not a traitor and might (key word: _might_) become an E4 member at a future point in the story. Brock isn't on there because he's a traitor and I'm not sure if I'm keeping Yolanda as the gym leader. Blue isn't on there because he hasn't appeared and Ash considers him family. Yes, I mean the same Blue from Adventures. Anyway, Dorian isn't on the list because I will reveal that he became an official gym leader and besides, Ash beat him. Morty _was _on there, but I remembered that I would be making Agatha retire, as I have done in other stories. Hence, Morty will be taking Agatha's place in the Elite 4. Flannery isn't on the list because Ash defeated her easily (despite being a leader for only 3 days) and because I have a Fire type gym leader planned. Juan isn't on the list because Ash won and his rules of battle were a little too complex for me to follow. I've got Forrest in this because he knows the Sevii League gym leaders and because I really like working with his character. If you would like to know a rough outline for this story, please PM me because I do have that planned, sort of. Oh, and that poll I mentioned earlier will close after Ash gets his third Coronis badge. I will talk more about the poll choices in an A/N for the next chapter.  
**

**So, as always, read, review, follow, fave, vote and ask! Bye!**

* * *

**What I fixed/changed in the prologue: Argenta's last name, Myra's name, who Trent, Liana and Myra are and the minor error.**

**Why? I really like the idea of Paul being Brandon's son and the reason his last name isn't Blair will be revealed in a different story. Myra was mistakenly referred to as "Maya". Trent, Liana and Myra are the ones from "His Distance" because I like working with their characters. It'll probably just be those three and _maybe _Evan due to Justina, but that's probably it. There was a minor grammatical error.**

**What I fixed/changed in this chapter: Jamie's cloak color, Barry's age, Paul's last name, the announcer commenting on Throh being knocked out, the first person to speak with the Sevii crew, their introductions and the color of the final individual's armband. I also fixed the gender term for Barry's hair color; 'blonde' is usually feminine, whereas 'blond' is masculine. His identity (the champion's) shouldn't be hard to figure out though.**

**Why? Navy is his favorite color. Barry is a few months younger than Ash in the stories I write. Paul's last name is different from Argenta's because he and Reggie had their names changed after their parents got married. The announcer would've made the comment on Throh being knocked out if he was Axel's final choice; the ref needed to say it. I thought I'd identify at least _one _person. I thought I'd change their introductions so it wouldn't seem that they're monotonous characters. I fixed the armband to correspond with an earlier statement.**

**Also, if you're wondering why Jaiden asked if that was Ash (despite having being sent to his room) was because although Steelix saved Ash, that doesn't mean that things went smoothly. Ash's face got hit once or twice on the way up of the cliff. As Ash was in the hospital, he made a suicide attempt by cutting and he has 4 scars. He has one on his left wrist, one on his right forearm, and one scar apiece on each thigh. Ash also suffered a head wound that required surgery and he got his hair cut. Ash's hair hasn't fully grown back. It looks kind of short and still wild, but it's not sticking out in as many places. The better way to describe it is the pictures of Ash when he was younger (although one is on Gary's page) on Bulbapedia. That's more or less what it looks like. A rumor (which Janine had heard and told Ash about) was that he dyed his hair red and wore contacts to make his eyes change color to gray. Like, blood red. Ash didn't dye his hair and didn't wear a pair of contacts. He might dye his hair, but it won't be blood red. He also might wear contacts that make his eyes a darker shade of brown (yes, I know Ash's eyes are brown, but they can get darker, as can hair. I would know) or he might have a pendant (or something) to disguise his face. I don't know. I haven't gotten that far yet. I also edited Dawn and Drew being related. I did that because I am testing the idea out in a crossover and also because Dawn and Platinum will be related and I don't know how I'm going to do that just yet. However, if you like the idea, it _will _be in three stories: Galactic Romance (see my profile), His Distance and Sons of Aqua, Daughters of Magma (again see my profile).  
**

**Small recap: **

**1\. Ash, Travis and Riley are cousins**

**2\. Ash has an aunt named Teresa. She is Riley's mother**

**3\. Forrest, Misty, Paul, Virgil, Barry and Trip made up excuses so they wouldn't be in on Ash's betrayal**

**4\. Gary and Ritchie are revealed not to have betrayed Ash**

**5\. There is revealed to be a league in the Sevii Islands**

**6\. Calem and Trevor (alongside Tierno and Scottie/Sawyer) acted as Ash's rivals in Kalos**

**7\. Axel and Jamie battled again for the title of Sevii League Champion**

**8\. Ash is revealed to have attempted suicide _in _the hospital**

**9\. Selene is revealed to have saved Ash in Kalos**

**10\. Forrest is revealed to know the Sevii League Leaders**

* * *

**Sneak peek for some future chapters:**

**"So there's something called the 'Tournament of Legends' and you can actually _use _Legendaries?" **

**"Yeah, that's pretty much it. So Justina, you entering or not?"**

_So, it seems that there is a 'Tournament of Legends' and Justina could be a contestant.  
_

* * *

**"Okay, Drake. What's so important that you called us here?"**

**"I'm gonna be blunt: who wants to be in the Orange Elite 4?"**

_So Drake's called his gym leaders for a meeting and things got interesting._

* * *

**"I'm not repeating myself."**

**"Come on Jamie. You're kidding with us, right?"**

**"Jamie, you're joking. Please, tell us you're bluffing?"**

**"Louis, Axel, shut up. I need some Excedrin."**

**"_Smooth _move, Louis. Now what?"**

**"Reika? Hey, it's Mackenzie. Yep. He said he needs Excedrin. He wasn't joking. Alright, bye."**

**"So, Kenzie, what'd Reika say?"**

**"The Sevii League is gonna be getting an Elite 4. Jamie thinks we're all qualified, yet not all of us can leave someone to run our gyms. Plus, each gym would have to have a different specialty in order for any of us to be in the Elite 4. I don't know about you, but I'm not doing it."**

_So Louis and Axel apparently pissed Jamie off before he could make his serious announcement. Looks like Reika knows and doesn't mind sharing. _

* * *

**"Wait. _You're_ the gym leader?"**

**"It's been a while, hasn't it, Ash?"**

_So Ash is facing a familiar gym leader. Who, though?  
_

* * *

**"So I'm guessing it went well in the Coronis region?"**

**"I'm the new champion."**

**"Impressive, Ash. So, why did you call me here?"**

**"Jaiden, I'm gonna be honest with you..."**

_So what does Ash want to confide in Jaiden?_


End file.
